the son of 2 heros
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: Jamie is the son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. He doesnt know why the fates sent him into the past. Now he must find his way back to the future. What do you mean those were his parents that just saved his life! those arent his parents! those are teenagers! somebody help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Jamie, I am 14 years old. I have dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes with grey dots. My parents are Annabeth and Perseus Jackson, my mom is an architect and my dad is marine biologist.

My parents met at a camp when they were 12, and they were both troubled kids. So you can guess I am too.

My parents and I don't have the best relationship, but what do you expect? I have ADHD and dyslexia. I like skateboards and water. I'm like my dad when he was my age. I love my parents, but they can get annoying like for example; "JAMIE!" my mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled and took one more look in the mirror. I was wearing dark blue jeans and sea green sneakers, a green T-shirt and a blue hoodie with white stripes.

I grinned, and took my black backpack and hung it on my shoulder.

I ran downstairs and sat on the kitchen table.

"Good morning Jamie" said my grandma "morning Grandma" I said as she handed me the plate of blue pancakes. I didn't know why they were blue or why my dad liked them so much, but I didn't care.

My grandma and grandpa were staying for the summer. Oh yeah did I forget to mention today was the last day of school?

After a few minutes my mom and dad sat down. My dad was 34 but looked about 20 and my mom was 33 but looked 19. Oh, did I forget they have nightmares? Yeah, my mom told me that when my dad was 16 he got kidnapped and lost his memory… except 1. My mother, I know cliché but she said that her and her friends rescued him thanks to the some other kids and then her and my dad got kidnapped. Talking about bad luck. But she said that her and dad went through hell and back together.

So that's why they have night mares. "mom can I please go to the party," I asked for the millionth time.

"No Jamie" answered mom "you better hurry if you want to catch the bus Jamie" my dad said with a smile looking up from his cereal. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'I cant believe they wont let me go to the party.' I thought as I walked to the bus stop. Then out of no where 3 old ladies came and touched my shoulders.

I went unconscious and when I woke up, I only saw something. A sign.

"CAMP HALF BLOOD"

A/N: Can someone tell me how 2 add chapters? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"GET DOWN!" I heard someone yell before I was tackled to the ground. I turned around just in time to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes stab a giant dog with a sword.

"Are you okay?" he asked and helped me up. He was about 15 years old and tall.

I nodded, my eyes were wide "what the heck was that?" I asked. "Hellhound" he answered.

"from Greek mythology" I asked "yep?" he said, confused. "common" he said

"by the way, My name is Trevor, son of Demeter." He said and extended his hand.

I shook it "where am i?" I asked "your in camp half blood." I answered.

I followed him and we went in. "whoa" there were a bunch of kids running around. They were fighting .

Some of them were wearing purple others orange. 

"common" he led me to a big house and we walked in.

"Chiron?" he asked. Then a man half horse walked in.

"Hello Trevor." He said. "new camper." He pointed towards me. "Hello, what's your name?" "Jamie" I said. "you can go Trevor" said Chiron, Trevor nodded and left. "I wonder who your godly parents is." He said, "my parents are no gods. My dad's name is Percy Jackson and my mom's name is Annabeth" I said

"impossible" he shook his head. "why?" I rolled my eyes "because their 17" he said. "what?" I asked.

"Chiron!" a girl came in "the big 7! Their back from their quest!" she said

Chiron looked at me and followed the girl, so I did the same.

"Jamie!" I saw Trevor who was waving at me. I jogged to him, I turned and saw a huge thing about to land. "what is that" I gasped "that, my friend, is the Argo 2" he smirked.

"what?" I asked. "the big 7 are inside that ship." He said. There was a sound and ship landed. All the campers were there. Then the door opened.

Then one by one they came out, "Percy Jackson" that got attention, a 17 year old boy with black hair and sea green ayes came out. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue T-shirt. "Annabeth Chase" a girl, 17, came out wearing a grey T-shirt with blue jeans. "Jason Grace" a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes came out wearing a white shirt and black jeans came out, "Piper Mclean" a pretty girl wearing a blue sweater with b]white jeans came out.

"Frank Zhang" a guy came out wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans came out.

"Hazel (something, don't know her last name)" she came out wearing green.

"And Leo (don't know that one eather)" he came out wearing a blue T-shirt with black jeans.

"Ladies and gentleman the big 7" they waved and walked away.

"common" Trevor pulled me with him and we walked towards the arena.

I gasped when I saw them train, they were pros.

"May I help you?" asked a voice from behind.

Dad.


End file.
